AmorTencia
by Anshaca
Summary: Quelques temps après la chute de Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installent ensemble. Alors qu'un soir les garçons partent à un match de Quidditch, les filles vont profiter d'une soirée entre elles… Attention FEMSLASH


**TITRE:** Amor… Tencia  
**DISCLAIMER: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling, WB…

**Résumé :** Quelques temps après la chute de Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installent ensemble. Alors qu'un soir les garçons partent à un match de Quidditch, les filles vont profiter d'une soirée entre elles…

Harry et Ron étaient tout excités à l'idée de se rendre à la Coupe du Monde Quidditch. Les deux jeunes hommes se préparaient depuis des heures devant le miroir lorsque Ginny vint les interrompre.

-Aller les garçons, le Portoloin ne va pas tarder à partir. Dit la rousse en pointant du doigt un vieux miroir brisé.

L'objet, à première vue, insignifiant se mit à luire faiblement, signe d'un départ imminent. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, le regard pétillant, et ensemble, ils posèrent leurs index sur le miroir.

-Dit bonjour à tes parents ! lança Hermione à l'encontre de Ron tout en lui envoyant un baiser.

Puis l'instant d'après, ils disparurent dans un léger « flop ». Enfin seules, Hermione et Ginny apprécièrent le silence. La brune s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Depuis que le petit écran étai entré dans le foyer, Ginny ne s'en passait plus. Elle connaissait tous les programmes de n'importe quelle chaine, à n'importe quelle heure.

-Oh ! Mets la chaine Voyages, il y a un reportage sur les sorcières d'Amérique du Sud. Dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

L'appartement que partageaient les quatre amis se situait en plein centre de Londres. Grâce à de puissant sort ils étaient complètement a sonorisé. Ainsi, ils jouissaient d'une merveilleuse vue sur la Tamise sans pour autant être dérangés par le bruit environnent. Sur les conseils de la rousse, Hermione changea de chaine. Tout en regardant l'écran d'un œil absent, elle écoutait les bruits qui émanaient de la cuisine. La brune se demandait ce que faisait son amie lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea Hermione sans bouger du salon.  
-J'ai vu une émission l'autre jour. Je veux essayer quelque chose. Répondit Ginny.

Il y eu ensuite une explosion qui fit sursauter la brune. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, baguette à la main. Elle ne put alors qu'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Dans son élan de bonté, la jeune Weasley avait oublié de retirer le papier aluminium du plat avant de le mettre dans le four micro-onde. Elle adressa un petit sourire d'excuse en direction de son amie.

-Ce n'est pas ce soir que je parviendrais à préparer le repas comme une moldue. Fit remarquer la rousse d'un air dépité.

Face à sa moue contrariée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Dit Hermione en tentant de se calmer. Ce n'est pas grave.

La brune leva alors sa baguette et en un clin d'œil, les débris de l'appareil électronique s'évaporèrent et la cuisine retrouva sa prime jeunesse. Hermione était douée pour le sort de Récurage, et pour la cuisine aussi, du fait qu'elle maitrisait la technologie moldue. Cependant, elle avait passé de longues heures à apprendre à Ginny comment faire la cuisine avec tous ces appareils, mais la jeune Weasley avait toujours un peu de mal. Quand tout fut nettoyé, Hermione remarqua deux verres pleins derrière son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la brune.

Ginny se retourna alors vivement et prit les deux boissons. Elle en tendit une à la brune.

-Ce sont des cocktails. Répliqua la rousse. Goutes, j'ai un peu changé les ingrédients.

Hermione prit le verre et huma l'arôme délicat de la boisson. Une odeur d'ambre gris lui chatouilla les narines. Elle trempa alors ses lèvres dans le breuvage. A la première gorgée, la brune reconnu le gout brulant du Whisky Pur Feu. Mais elle détecta aussi une autre saveur dont elle ignorait la provenance.

-C'est vraiment bon ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais il y a un parfum dont je ne trouve pas le nom. On dirait un mélange de lilas, d'herbes fraîches et de parchemins neufs.

Tout à coup, Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle prit le verre des mains d'Hermione et sentit la boisson. A delà du Whisky Pur Feu, elle détecta des senteurs de menthe, de plumes d'oie et de rose. La rousse se figea et vérifia le contenue de chaque bouteille qu'elle avait utilisée. Au milieu des alcools, la jeune femme découvrit le flacon qu'elle avait confondu avec de la liqueur. Elle se retourna rapidement pour dire à Hermione de ne pas boire, mais la brune avait déjà terminé son verre.

-Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Ginny.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire radieux à son amie.

-Je ne pourrais me sentir mieux. Rétorqua Hermione.

La brune avait les yeux pétillants, et les joues légèrement roses. D'un pas nonchalant, elle retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ginny en profita alors pour jeter le contenu de son verre dans l'évier. Puis elle souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre la brune. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Hermione était allongée, langoureusement sur son flanc. Elle dévisagea la rousse de la tête aux pieds en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Sous ce regard, Ginny sentit son corps se tendre. Elle venait de comprendre qu'Hermione était sous l'emprise du plus puissant des philtres d'amour : l'Amortencia. La potion fera effet tant que la brune ne serait pas arrivée à ses fins. La jeune Weasley avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas vers le canapé. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Hermione… Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? interrogea la rousse en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
-Maintenant que tu en parles… J'ai un peu chaud. Avoua la brune.

Elle se redressa et fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son soutient gorge en dentelle noire. Ginny tourna discrètement les yeux vers son amie et son teint s'empourpra.

-C'est toi qui à l'air de ne pas aller. Rétorqua Hermione. Tu m'as l'air tendue.

Sur ses paroles, elle se coula dans le dos de Ginny, enlaçant sa taille de ses jambes. A ce contact, la rousse sursauta, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Hermione entreprit de lui faire un massage. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son amie. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à palper l'autre jeune femme, allant du cou jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle exerçait de faibles pressions dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des reins, Hermione attrapa le bas du pull et le releva délicatement, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de Ginny. Surprise, la rousse retint le vêtement.

-Tu serais plus à l'aise… expliqua Hermione.  
-Je n'ai rien en dessous… murmura Ginny.

La brune éclata d'un rire cristallin et elle termina cependant de déshabiller la rousse.

-Il n'y a rien de choquant. Nous sommes deux femmes… Et…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase alors que ces doigts s'étaient mis à courir sur le fin tissu mauve du soutient gorge. Une fois de plus, Ginny sentit son corps se tendre et tenta de se dégager. La jeune Weasley ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Les mains d'Hermione se firent plus pressantes, allant et venant sur son ventre, sa poitrine. Un faible soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse. Sa main vint se poser sur celle de son amie pour la stopper, mais au lieu de ça, elle se joignit à son mouvement. La brune esquissa alors un sourire avant de se pencher vers Ginny pour lui caresser, du bout des lèvres, la peau de son cou. La rousse émit un faible gémissement avant de basculer la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place à Hermione. Tout à coup, elle sentit la langue de la brune chatouiller sa peau. Un autre soupir se fit entendre. Une chaleur intense naquit dans son bas-ventre. Ginny ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, s'abandonner dans les bras d'Hermione. La jeune femme se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle repensa aux circonstances de l'état de la brune. Tiraillée entre sa conscience et son désir, Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit face à Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune en s'adossant au canapé.

La rousse perçut la lueur ardente qui habitait le regard de son amie. C'est alors que Ginny prit sa décision. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et tendrement, lui prit la main.

-Ne m'en veux pas pour ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit. Chuchota la jeune Weasley.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, lui effleurant les lèvres. Le souffle de la brune vint alors lui chatouiller la joue. Son regard plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de son amie. Et cette dernière effaça l'espace qui la séparait de Ginny. Ses lèvres se posèrent en douceur sur les lèvres de la rousse. La jeune femme frémit à ce contact. Elle écarta les lèvres pour permettre à Hermione d'y glisser sa langue. La brune s'exécuta, caressant voluptueusement la langue de Ginny. S'ensuivit alors une bataille, ou chacune, tour à tour, luttait, cherchait le contact de l'autre. Sans rompre le baiser, la rousse s'installa à califourchon sur la brune. Elle avait besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre jeune femme sur la sienne. Hermione l'enlaça tendrement, comblant l'espace qui séparait leurs deux corps. A l'endroit ou leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, Ginny sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir l'échine. D'une main, Hermione l'attira à elle, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux roux, de l'autre, elle dégrafa son propre soutient gorge, avant d'en faire autant avec celui de Ginny. Une fois sa poitrine délivrée, elle la pressa contre celle de la rousse, ravivant le choc électrique. Ginny sentit la chaleur de son bas-ventre augmenter d'un cran. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressentit autant de sensations troublante. Sans prévenir, elle rompit le baiser, arrachant un grognement de la part d'Hermione. Elle la regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Durant quelques instants, elles se jaugèrent du regard. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, Ginny se redressa et ramassa son pull. Puis, sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta un moment. Dans le silence, elle percevait le regard subtil d'Hermione sur la chute de ses reins. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle atteignit le premier étage.

La rousse mit à profit ces quelques minutes de solitude pour recadrée ses idées. Elle savait parfaitement que la brune ne s'arrêterait pas à de simples attouchements et quelques baisers. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de sa chambre, Ginny entendit les pas d'Hermione dans l'escalier. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle désirait ardemment faire l'amour avec Hermione. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour au moment ou la porte se referma dans son dos. La rousse se sentait fiévreuse presque tremblante. La brune se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, cependant, l'attitude d'Hermione était très claire. La jeune femme se glissa dans le dos de son amie laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Ses lèvres déposèrent une nuée de baisers sur sa nuque. Une sorte d'aura émanait d'elle. Puissante, languissante. Sans crier gare Hermione la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les mains de la rousse, l'immobilisant contre la paroi. Ses lèvres se refermèrent alors sur la bouche de Ginny. Cette dernière laissa échapper un long râle. La donne avait changé. Hermione prit les choses en main, l'embrassant furieusement. Une première vague s'abattit sur la rousse tant le baiser était chargé en émotion. Elle cru perdre pied un instant avant de répondre tout aussi violement. Dans sa fureur, elle mordit la lèvre de la brune. Elle se retrouva alors avec un goût de fer dans la bouche. Se reculant légèrement, la rousse observa son amie. Malgré la blessure, Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire et de passer sa langue sur la blessure. Ce simple geste fit augmenter le désir de Ginny.

-Prends-moi Hermione… Prends-moi ! Supplia la jeune Weasley.

Hermione arbora un grand sourire. En un clin d'œil se mains défirent le pantalon de la rousse et il glissa le longs de ses jambes fines. Son sous-vêtement ne tarda pas à suivre. Une fois nue, la brune prit quelques secondes pour admirer la peau laiteuse de son amie. Puis elle tomba à genoux devant Ginny, déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau. Ses mains allaient et venaient, le longs de ses hanches, ses jambes, ses cuisses avant de les écartées légèrement. Un parfum doux et sucré lui chatouilla les narines, et Hermione huma l'air comme si c'était un besoin vital. L'odeur de son intimité l'enivrait. Dans un mouvement du bassin, Ginny se décolla du mur, invitant la brune à s'installer confortablement entre ses cuisses. Sans hésiter, Hermione plongea vers ce sexe offert. Du bout de la langue, elle gouta les chairs de la rousse. Ginny gémit de plaisir. Elle plaça sa jambe sur l'épaule de son amie et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns l'incitant à aller plus loin. Hermione sentit la pression et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le clitoris de l'autre jeune femme. Une fois de plus, Ginny soupira, expirant un long râle, puissant et profond. La brune se mit alors à jouer avec son bouton de rose, le prenant entre ses dents, le léchant, e mordant. Ses mains vinrent alors se poser sur ses hanches, déplaçant son bassin pour pouvoir se coller un peu plus à elle. Lentement, sa langue se mit à glisser sur ses lèvres intimes. Ginny se raidit alors que son plaisir ne faisait que décupler. Dans un sourire, Hermione se dégagea, fixant des yeux le regard de la rousse. Puis elle se redressa, sans rompre le contact visuel et tendit la main vers son amie. Elle entraina ensuite Ginny jusqu'au lit. Alors que la rousse s'allongeait, Hermione en profita pour se dévêtir. Pas une seule fois la jeune Weasley n'avait baissé le regard. D'un œil nouveau, elle observait son amie, sa peau blanche et ses formes parfaites. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, trouver la peau de la brune contre la sienne. La rousse se redressa sur ses coudes, attendant qu'Hermione la rejoigne. Lorsque cette dernière s'exécuta, Ginny lui captura les lèvres en un doux baiser. Le gout qu'elle perçut la transporta loin de se lieu. Elle se délecta avec satisfaction quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait son propre gout dans sa bouche.

-C'est divin… murmura Ginny dans le baiser.

Sa peau frôla celle d'Hermione l'électrisant au passage. Puis la brune quitta les lèvres de la rousse, descendant dans son cou. Sa langue redessinait chaque veine qui se présentait à elle. Lentement, Hermione referma ses mains sur les seins de la rousse. Sous ses doigts, elle percevait les tétons de Ginny, durcir à chaque passage. La brune sourit pour elle-même alors qu'elle embrassait le ventre parfaitement plat de son amie. Cette dernière écarta les cuisses pour permettre à son amie de s'y placer entre. Hermione répondit à l'invitation en se positionnant à genoux devant Ginny. Sans la quitter des yeux, la brune commença à la caresser. Sous sa main, le corps de la rousse se tendait, et l'humidité de son intimité ne cessait de s'accroitre. Hermione laissa alors courir ses doigts sur son intimité et son pouce se mit à titiller son clitoris. La rousse frémit, déplaçant son bassin pour plus de contact. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter à chaque fois que la brune passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres intimes. Puis sans prévenir, Hermione glissa deux doigts en elle. Ginny se cambra violement sous la vague de plaisir qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Dans son excitation, elle resserra ses cuisses autour de la taille de la brune. Ainsi, la jeune Weasley changea leur position. Elle se retrouva alors à califourchon sur la brune et entama un lent mouvement du bassin afin de mieux sentir la main d'Hermione s'exciter en elle. Au comble de la satisfaction, la brune ne cessait de sourire. A chaque coup de rein, Ginny se rapprochait de l'extase. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, laissant son corps onduler avec volupté sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle fondit ensuite sur sa bouche, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour rencontrer celle de son amie. Ginny savait que c'était de la pure folie, mais son corps et ses réactions lui disaient le contraire. Tandis que sa main parcourait la peau douce de la brune, elle hésita un instant lorsqu'elle trouva sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. A ce moment là, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'un désir intense. Alors Ginny laissa tomber ses préjugés. Lorsqu'elle perçut l'humidité de son amie, la rousse se recula à peine, rompant le baiser.

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? demanda Ginny le souffle court.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'excites. Susurra la brune.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se redressa et retira à regret la main d'Hermione. Puis elle se plaça tête-bêche au dessus de la brune.

-J'ai envie de te gouter ! dit simplement la rousse.

Du bout de la langue, elle se mit à savourer la douceur de la peau d'Hermione. Bien vite, elle se laissa enivrer par cette odeur sucrée, l'odeur du sexe. Sa langue allait et venait lorsque soudain la brune lui répondit en suçant son clitoris. Elles se mirent alors à reproduire chaque mouvement que l'autre faisait, Hermione initiant toujours la première. Ginny se sentait emportée p r des vagues de plaisir plus puissante les unes que les autres. Sous son corps, elle sentait celui d'Hermione se tendre de plus en plus. Leurs deux corps se mirent à onduler dans un même mouvement, en parfaite symbiose. Alors pour accélérer l'atteinte de l'extase, la rousse introduisit deux doigts dans les chairs de la brune, s'y enfonçant profondément. Hermione se mit à gémir violement, répondant de la même façon. Perdant complètement pied, Ginny se laissa envahir par son orgasme, tandis qu'Hermione jouissait aussi à son tour. Haletante, la rousse se retira de son amie avec une infinie douceur. Puis elle regarda la brune dans les yeux avant de s'allonger à ses cotés. Le silence les enveloppa doucement avant qu'elles ne soient emportées par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, elle fut totalement perdue. Son corps était encore brûlant de désir. Lentement la brune tenta de se remémorer ses actes de la nuit passée. Sa main remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle remarqua qu'elle était nue. Ses joues lui chauffèrent le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir ainsi. Cependant, autre chose la tracassait. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne ressemblait à rien à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Sur sa droite il y eu un froissement de drap et Hermione sursauta. Dans la faible clarté du matin, la brune remarqua un corps allongé près du sien. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, la jeune femme reconnut la silhouette de son amie. La rousse était nue également, le corps à peine dissimulé par le drap. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa à la vue de cette peau nue et ses souvenirs la percutèrent de plein fouet. Etrangement son corps réagit à cette vision. Une étincelle dans son bas ventre s'embrasa. Tirant le drap vers elle, Hermione contempla son amie. Elle avait envie de la caresser, de s'imprégner de la texture de sa peau. Durant de longues minutes, la jeune femme mémorisa chaque courbe, chaque forme, chaque creux. Puis, cessant de lutter contre son envie, la brune passa sa main sur le ventre de Ginny. La sensation sous ses doigts la fit frémir. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier soir. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Ginny. Soudain, elle retira sa main et se retourna. La rousse bougea dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors avec toutes les précautions requises, Hermione se leva, ramassa ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre et quitta cette dernière. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence, seul l'écho de ses pas résonnait. Une fois dans sa chambre, la brune choisit des vêtements propres avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la jeune femme prit sa douche. Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Durant tout ce temps, Hermione ne cessait de chercher une explication à ses actes. Appuyée contre la table de la cuisine, son regard se posa sur un petit flacon à peine dissimulé. Tout à coup, son cœur s'emballa. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, elle savait ce que contenait la flasque… De l'Amortencia…

-C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle. C'était un philtre…

Elle fut alors à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. Ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit n'était que le reflet de ce qu'elle refoulait depuis tant d'années. Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas de Ron dont elle était amoureuse. Mais bien de Ginny. D'autres questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et une en particulier : « Que pensera Ginny ? »  
Ainsi, pour en avoir le cœur net, Hermione retourna dans la chambre de la jeune Weasley qui dormait toujours. La brune s'approcha du lit et à la vue du corps dénudé de son amie, le feu en elle se raviva de plus belle. La jeune femme s'installa sur le bord du lit, et lentement sa main vint caresser les longs cheveux roux de Ginny.

-Ginny ? murmura la brune.

La rousse se mit à remuer dans son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie, elle fut réveillée pour de bon. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Hermione commençaient à faire surface et une vague de plaisir l'envahit.

Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la rousse.

En se déplaçant sur le coté, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher sa nudité, cependant, la teinte de son visage trahissait ses pensées.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Assura la brune d'une voix douce.

Alors Hermione s'allongea près de son amie, les yeux perdus dans ceux de la rousse.

-Il faut que je te parle Ginny, c'est important… commença la brune.  
-Non attends, tout est de ma faute ! La coupa Ginny.  
-Je ne crois pas… Ginny, il y a quelque chose que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps, bien avant que l'on quitte Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais eu le cran de le faire.

La rousse avait froncé les sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ginny… Je…

Hermione la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Puis elle remplaça son doigt par ses propres lèvres. Le baiser était intense, mais Ginny remarqua une chose. Hermione ne l'embrassait pas avec la fureur et le désir comme la nuit précédente. Non, ce baiser était doux et chargé d'émotions. Un baiser comme on donne à une personne qu'on aime et que l'on ne reverra plus jamais. Tendrement, la brune l'enlaça, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps. Il y avait de l'amour et de la magie dans cet acte. Au moment ou Ginny approfondit le baiser, elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'Hermione. La brune pleurait dans le baiser. La rousse se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda son amie.

-Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de l'Amortencia… remarqua Ginny.

Hermione nia de la tête.

-Non, tu as raison… Le philtre n'a fait que m'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis amoureuse de toi Ginny…

Face à cette déclaration, la rousse ne sut quoi répondre.

-Je ne te demande rien en échange. Il fallait que je te le dise. Dit la brune.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. La brune ne retient pas ses larmes, les laissant couler librement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta dans sa fuite.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va raconter aux garçons ? s'enquit la jeune Weasley.  
-A propos de cette nuit ? demanda la brune.  
-Cette nuit et toutes les autres à venir.

Soudain Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement vers son amie. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

-Et bine… reprit la rousse. Je te parles de toutes les autres nuits et de tout les moments que nous partagerons ensemble.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais ces yeux étaient malicieux.

-Je sais que tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. Assura Ginny en entrainant la brune vers le lit. Alors ? Pour les garçons ?

Hermione prit son temps pour répondre. Elle embrassa la rousse avant de la pousser sur le lit.

-Je suis très douée en sortilèges…

FIN


End file.
